List of Filming Locations (Season 1)
This collection of filming locations lists sites that were featured in Person of Interest along with related details. As the show is filmed in the New York City area, street signs, landmarks, and other points of reference that appear in the episodes help to determine where the scene was shot even if the location has a different name or was standing in for another real-life location. Selected locations (and more soon) are also plotted out on this Maptive Google Map . The list provides an overview of the actual locations used during filming. Many of the sites are exteriors only, such as the Library; interiors such as the Library and the 8th Precinct are filmed on standing sets constructed for the show and located at Silvercup Studios East on Long Island. More details and trivia can be found on the respective episode pages. =Season 1= 1x01 - Pilot *Reese leaves the precinct through what is possibly a back entrance, where Finch's bodyguards pick him up. The address of the building is 570 Washington St. and it is really the St. John's Center Studios, the production facility for the Person of Interest pilot. *Reese meets Finch at Queensbridge Park. *Finch and Reese get out of the car on 6th Ave, between 49th and 50th Sts. After Reese punches Finch's bodyguards, he walks by 1251 6th Ave. near 50th St, toward the Chase Bank building. *As Finch and Reese talk about the history of the Machine, they walk through various parts of Central Park, including the Mall . *Finch takes Reese to the Library (exterior) at 160 Lexington Ave. near E 30th St. The tunnel entrance to the Library is a composite from 5 Beekman St., near City Hall. *Scenes in the Library were filmed inside W. B. Thompson Mansion, also known as Alder Manor, a historic country estate at 1061 N. Broadway, Yonkers. Reese's cheap hotel room as well as the upscale one where he wakes up and meets Finch again, as well as Diane Hansen's apartment were also filmed in the building. *When Reese spies on Diane Hansen in her office, he is on the roof of 130 W. 42nd St., which has several Gothic ornaments. The windows of her office are actually the Alvin Ailey Dance Theatre at 405 W. 55th St. near Ninth Ave. *When Reese snaps pictures of Fusco making a deal with the dirty cops, they're at Clinton Diner, also featured in Cura Te Ipsum. *While rescuing Michael Pope, Reese shoots the car with a bazooka at 116 St. and Riverside Drive. *Carter arrests Azarello at W. 49th St. near Sixth Ave. *At the end of the episode, Reese stares into a security camera at the southwest corner of 49th and 6th Ave. In real life, a camera similar to the one Reese stares at can be found on the southwest corner of 48th and 6th Ave. 1x02 - Ghosts *When Reese sneaks around and Finch says, "Don't call me, I'll call you," they're by 299 Broadway in Tribeca. *The Whitaker family grave is at Calvary Cemetery in Queens. The Manhattan skyline can be seen when the camera pans right. *Theresa's friend Deacon is skating in Washington Square Park. *The exterior of Finch's office is at 101 Park Avenue. 1x03 - Mission Creep *Reese tails Joey Durban through Williamsburg, Brooklyn. The cafe where Durban's girlfriend works is located in the same neighborhood. *Sam Latimer's bar is really the Bratva on 1205 Surf Ave, Coney Island. *Reese and Joey Durban walk through Luna Park. *In the flashback, Reese and Jessica bump into each other at LaGuardia Airport. *Carter talks to Reese on a walkie-talkie in front of the New York State Supreme Court at 60 Centre St., while Reese is in the park across the street and adjacent to the northwest. 1x04 - Cura Te Ipsum *The opening voiceover contains an overhead shot of the Bank of America Tower and MetLife office at 42nd St. and Sixth Ave (which may be additional footage from the pilot scene where Reese spies on the POI from a rooftop). *The real hospital where Megan Tillman works is the North General Hospital at 1879 Madison Ave. *The food truck where Megan bumps into Andrew Benton is parked in front of the Aerosoles store on Lexington Ave. near E. 58th St. It is a real Frites 'n' Meats truck. *Benton's office at Hudson Liberty Financials is nowhere near Wall St. It's actually at 135 E 57th St., and is the same location as Oscorp in the Spiderman movies. *The club where Megan flirts with Benton is at W. 27th St. *Carter visits Finch at his cover residence at 21-21 45th Ave., Queens. *Reese finds Megan Tillman at the Clinton Diner in Maspeth, Queens. 1x05 - Judgment *Finch has breakfast in the Lyric Diner (now closed) at 283 3rd Ave., within walking distance of the Library. *The courthouse exterior was shot at Bronx County Supreme Court at 851 Grand Concourse. *When Angela Markham leaves the courthouse to call her co-conspirators she is near E 24 St. and Madison Square Park. The Credit Suisse building is visible in the background. *It appears that Judge Gates' son, Sam, is held in the Belmont Mausoleum in Woodlawn Cemetery, Bronx. 1x06 - The Fix *Zoe meets Virtanen's people at Columbus Circle and later procures the tape in Central Park. *The shootout happens at the Manhattan Bridge Archway Plaza in Dumbo, Brooklyn. *Virtanen's HQ is actually the Michael F. Price Center for Genetic and Translational Medicine and the Harold and Muriel Block Research Pavilion, a research facility of the Albert Einstein College of Medicine at 1301 Morris Park Avenue. *The restaurant where Reese finds Zoe is Gabriel's Bar & Restaurant at 11 W 60th St. *Zoe and Reese meet Lt. Gilmore in front of the the Alexander Hamilton U.S. Custom House at 1 Bowling Green. 1x07 - Witness *The real location of the bodega (small market) seen in the beginning of the episode is Golden Key Gourmet Foods at 1067 Brighton Beach Ave. *Charlie Burton lives at 711 Brightwater Court. The rooftop where Reese is standing is on the Jewish Community Center across the street and due south of the residence. *Reese and Charlie Burton evade the Russian mobsters by moving north from the corner of Brighton 7th Street/Brightwater Court. (In acuality, proceeding in that direction will lead to the elevated platform of the Brighton Beach MTA station and a mixture of low-medium density residential/ commercial developments. There is no building of that size in the area, and no government-subsidized projects in Brighton Beach. Buildings of this nature would actually be in Coney Island, a community west of Brighton Beach, with Neptune Avenue serving as the boundary between the two districts.) *The Bay Ridge Savings bank where Finch hacks into the ATM is really a Jewish Community Center (Shorefront YM-YWHA of Brighton - Manhattan Beach, Inc) located at 3300 Coney Island Ave., adjacent to Brighton Beach. This Community Center is the spot used by Mr. Reese to observe the "Charlie Burton residence", Also, Finch slips into a car as the police arrive on scene. The way the car is traveling, if it proceeded in that direction, it would hit the beach, a dead-end. *Fusco buys a hot dog and meets Finch below the elevated platform of the Brighton Beach MTA station on the north side of Brighton Beach Avenue between Brighton 5th St and Brighton 6th St. 1x08 - Foe *Ulrich Kohl travels through Grand Central Terminal. *The grave site where Ulrich Kohl hid the stash kit is at Calvary Cemetery in Queens, the same location as the Whitaker grave in . It is at the same location, just seen from a different camera angle. *Wernick, one of Kohl's former team mates, is having lunch at Craftbar on Broadway. *Reese shoots the car at the underpass of the Manhattan approach (155th Street Viaduct) to the Macombs Dam Bridge. Apparently, Reese fired his high-powered rifle near Bradhurst Ave. to hit its target approximately near the intersection of Harlem River Drive Service Rd. and Adam Clayton Powell Jr Blvd. Also, the car is heading in the opposite direction as indicated by the yellow signs in the background. *Kohl is shot in Central Park. 1x09 - Get Carter *The Fort Totten tunnels, part of a decommissioned Army base in Queens serves as a stand-in for an Iraqi Forward Operating Base as established in the opening shot. *Carter talks to her informant near Cortlandt Alley in Chinatown. Later on, she is shot in the alley. *Reese attempts to capture Hector Alvarez at his auto-repair shop, located near the corner of 25th St. and 51st Ave. This filming location is very close to a location used for an ambush scene featured in http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_real-life_locations#1x22_-_No_Good_Deed "No Good Deed" *The SWAT team storms Hector's gun warehouse by Kent and West Sts. On the waterfront in Greenpoint, Brooklyn. 1x10 - Number Crunch *The opening shot, where a car crash takes place, is actually Joralemon Street in Brooklyn, not Roosevelt Drive as shown on the Machine feed. *Reese is supposed to get a hair cut at Space Salon on 155 6th Avenue. The salon is next to the Ducati store where the bomb exploded. In the scene where Reese talks to Finch on the phone and the bomb explodes, Reese would have been hit as well. *After Detective Carter determines that Detective Foster does not exist, she is trailed by two CIA Field Officers, Snow and Evans, as she is walking south along the east side of Flatbush Ave. between Fulton St. and Livingston St. in Brooklyn. *The parking garage where Finch picks up Reese after he was shot by Evans is the Battery Parking Garage at 70 Greenwich St. in the Financial District. 1x11 - Super *Reese's temporary apartment is in the Apthorp, 2211 Broadway/390 West End Ave. Nora Ephron and many other famous people lived there and the buildings served as location for countless movies. *In the flashback, Finch runs in Battery Park before eavesdropping on Alicia and Nathan. *Carter's apartment is on the Upper West side, between 70th and 80th Sts and Columbus Ave. Theodore Roosevelt Park/Central Park can be seen in the background. In the series, Carter's apartment is supposed to be at 3001 E 5th Street, however, the building doesn't match those found in the East Village. *When Carter evades the CIA surveillance team, she walks from the northwest corner of the former Customs House (the George Gustav Heye Center, National Museum of the American Indian, near Battery Park and far from the police station) west across the Bowling Green promenade which hugs the southern perimeter of the eponymous park and train station, to 25 Broadway, where she switches her coat, so that she can exit the building and catch a taxi, just in time at Broadway and Morris St. Although it is not on camera, it is near the modified traffic island occupied by the Charging Bull statue. *The second Person of Interest in the episode stands in front of a TruPrime Bank, which is actually a disguised Chase Bank outside the Apthorp building. Famous restaurant La Caridad is in the background when the camera shows the POI. To get the POI in her sight line Carter would have to be standing by First Baptist Church. *Towards the end of the episode when Finch disposes of Ernie Trask's gun, an ambulance stands in the background covering the La Caridad sign. 1x12 - Legacy *Reese and Carter meet face to face for the second time at the Lyric Diner. *The courthouse where Andrea works is really the Queens County Clerk at 8811 Sutphin Boulevard. *On her way home, Andrea leaves Shannon Pot (4505 Davis St., Long Island City) before being attacked for the first time. She takes a fictional route home and passes 5 Pointz (45-46 Davis Street, Long Island City; the opposite direction on the subway). 5 Pointz is a famous graffiti mecca. Andrea then boards the subway. The Court Square Diner (featured in several subsequent episodes) is in the background. This area is near Silvercup Studios, where "Person of Interest" is filmed. *The boxing club is LA Boxing Astoria at 34-05 Steinway St. *Will Ingram takes Finch to the loft he inherited. The address is 214 Lafayette St. *The actual location of parole officer Dominic Galuska's apartment is 86-98 Kenmare St. The sign for the cross street, Mulberry, is visible when Reese carries the stolen computer in the rain. Mulberry St. is near Will’s loft. *Galuska is shaking down one of his parolees near Spark's Deli (2831 Borden Ave, Long Island City).This filming location is very close to a location used for an ambush scene featured in "No Good Deed". *Finch's safe house where Andrea hides is actually the top floor of Will Ingram's loft. Camera angles disguise most of the area, however, for a split second parts of a characteristic wall painting and the outdoor garden are visible. *Reese tails Gloria Copeland along 22nd St. She buys flowers at the corner of E. 23th St and 3rd Ave., near the Lyric Diner. *In the closing scene, Fusco tails Finch in Madison Square Park. 1x13 - Root Cause *Congressman Delancey is shot at Capitale at 130 Bowery, two blocks south of the real Delancey St. *Finch purchases a new cell phone outside Grand Central Terminal. *Reese and Scott (the POI) ride the "S" shuttle train to Grand Central. It's easier to halt that line for film production, as it only goes from Times Square to Grand Central. *The ensuing fight takes place somewhere else; that corridor in Grand Central doesn't contain a bathroom. 1x14 - Wolf and Cub *Signs identify Myrtle, Vernon, Marcy, and Tompkins Aves., placing the real-life neighborhood in Bedford Stuyvesant, arguably an even more dangerous area than Crown Heights. Myrtle Ave. was once nicknamed “Murder Ave." *Fusco spies on Finch and Will Ingram in front of the Staten Island Ferry Whitehall Terminal. *Finch's insurance company is located in the One State Street Plaza building, across Battery Park at the south tip of Manhattan. 1x15 - Blue Code *In the flashback, the building where Stanton, Snow and Reese meet is at the corner of 44th Dr and 10th St. in Queens. When Reese leaves the building and the image turns into Machine feed, he is walking down 44th Dr. It is however impossible for the surveillance camera to capture that scene from a post at Jackson Ave, as indicated in the sequence. *Michael Cahill's house is at 3404 204th and 34th St. in Queens, not Orchard Ave and Rugby, Brooklyn as mentioned by Reese and in the surveillance feed. Orchard Avenue is located on Staten Island. *Fusco and Simmons talk at the Unisphere in Flushing Meadows Corona Park. 1x16 - Risk *Baylor Zimm's true location is 1221 6 Ave. between 48 and 49 Sts., one block away from a JP Morgan Chase office which served as location for the Virtanen trial shown on TV when Reese met with Adam Saunders in his office. This is also the same location where Reese fought against Finch's protection detail in . *The food truck is parked in front of Sparta's Deli & Restaurant at 31-46 Greenpoint Ave, Brooklyn. *Reese and Adam Saunders play golf at Chelsea Piers. *Carter retrieves the mobile phone from a waste bin in front of Baylor Zimm. Elias calls Reese from the same location. 1x17 - Baby Blue *St. Raymond Clinic, where Finch steals the baby is actually the Inwood House, a maternity shelter for teenagers at 320 E 82nd St. *Reese and Finch take the baby out in Carl Schurz Park (East End Ave. from E. 84th to E. 90th St.). *When Reese watches Bradley Petrossian and realize he's gay, he’s at Oren’s Daily Roast at 1574 1st Ave. between 81st and 82nd Sts. *Finch moves Leila's grandparents to his safe house at 21-21 45th Ave. in Queens, the same address he used as a cover residence when Carter came to interview him about the evidence locker robbery in . *Reese negotiates with Elias near the Queensboro Bridge. 1x18 - Identity Crisis *The real-life location of both Jordans’ apartments is the West Village. *Finch and the female Jordan Hester eat at Robert, the restaurant on the top floor of the Museum of Arts and Design (2 Columbus Circle). *The bar where the male Jordan Hester works and where Fusco steals Reese’s fries is 7B at 108 Ave. in the East Village. *Finch talks to the female Jordan Hester in the Rizzoli Bookstore at W 57th St. *At the end of the episode the female Jordan Hester and her accountant eat at Ouest on 2315 Broadway. 1x19 - Flesh and Blood *Taylor Carter's school is St. Cecilia School, located at the corner of Richardson St. and Monitor St. When Carter drops off Taylor at his school at the beginning of the episode and later when Scarface kidnaps Taylor the actual building can be seen. *The Covenant Club where the Dons meet in real life is the Montauk Club at 25 8th Ave. in Brooklyn. The club's logo is visible on the doors. Reese was standing across the street just a few feet away. The scene was shot with a telephoto lens making the buildings in the background appear closer than they really are. Finch is using the service entry on the east side of the building. *The first Don is killed in front of Bamonte's Restaurant at 32 Withers St., Brooklyn *Reese, Finch, and Carter meet inside Court Square Diner at 23rd Street, Long Island City. The graffiti is visible from the window. Later in the episode, Carter and her son reunite outside the same diner. *Finch's safe house is at 954 President St. The actual building has bars on the second floor windows. 1x20 - Matsya Nyaya *The diner where Tommy's girlfriend, Ashley works is The Highliner at 210 10th Ave. near 22nd St. *The truck makes a stop by Union Square in Manhattan. *Reese is shot in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, in front of the Soma Health Club at 107 South 6th St. *The "bank across the street from the Royal Manhattan Hotel" as reported by Snow in is a branch of First Republic Bank at 320 Park Ave., across from the St. Bartholomew's Church. The "Royal Manhattan Hotel" where Kara Stanton is staying is actually 200 5th Ave., the same building where Reese was standing when he watched Finch receiving a new number in . 1x21 - Many Happy Returns *Reese plays chess with Mr. Han in Columbus Park. *Sarah Jennings exits the 1 train at 125th St. and Broadway when Fusco tries to follow her to work. The train is very close to Tiemann Pl., her fictional address. She would use this route to go home. Later in the episode, she’s on her terrace and the same train station is in the background (as a green covered bridge). *The exterior of the bar and the Marshal’s office are one to two blocks apart. Right before Reese drives Finch back to the Library, there’s a view of New York Public Library (476 5th Ave). *The Marshal’s “office” is around E 41. St. and Park Ave., just steps from Grand Central Terminal (where Sarah tries to escape) and IFT. *Meadowbrook Motor Lodge, the motel where Reese saves Sarah, is in Jericho, NY. *Finch and Reese talk at Queensbridge Park. *Reese's loft belongs to Home Studios Inc. at 873 Broadway by 18th St., within walking distance of the Library. 1x22 - No Good Deed *Many of the outdoor scenes are shot in or near Madison Square Park *Reese tails Finch on 5th Ave. and hides behind the columns at the entrance of Eataly (200 5th Ave. between 23rd and 24th Sts.). There really is a pay phone on the corner. *Henry Peck's apartment is at 15 W. 24th St. *Henry Peck's office (the NSA listening station) is at the same address (135 E. 57th St.) as Andrew Benton's financial firm in . The camera angles are different to disguise it. *After being suspended and almost killed, Henry Peck calls his boss just outside Madison Square Park. Later Reese and Finch follow him in the park. *When Alicia calls Henry Peck, she is standing at the same pay phone Finch used at the beginning of the episode (23rd St. and 5th Ave). *Finch tells Henry Peck about the Machine in the seating area near 23rd St. and 5th Ave. When Finch leaves, the Flatiron building is in the background. *The cross-streets where Reese and Peck were ambushed by the sniper, while in the taxi-car occurs near the corner of 25th St. and 50th Ave. The Long Island Expressway (Queens Midtown Freeway) is built over the "flying junction" of the regional freight railway. *Reese buys tea, and later Finch and Reese walk through Washington Square Park while talking about Grace. Grace's approximate address is 9 Washington Square North, part of the historic townhouse row that NYU reserves for faculty housing. 1x23 - Firewall *Fusco meets the rest of HR at Ben & Jack's Steakhouse at 255 5th Ave. by E. 29th St. (close to the library) *Root lives in The Pierpont at 111 E 30th St., one block from the Library. She buys coffee at Cosi (461 Park Avenue South). Her office is at 5 Hanover Square. *Root is nearly shot near Exchange Place and Hanover Sts. (not Fulton as stated by the police) *Reese takes Root to the Andaz Wall Street at 75 Wall St. The honeymoon suite appears to be a condo on top of the hotel. *Finch is captured at the East River "Blueway" behind Basketball City, around Montgomery St. and FDR Dr. This area is undeveloped and difficult to access, even for pedestrians, although there are plans to make it a park. *HR's car explodes on Skillman Ave. near Austel Pl. in Long Island City. Reese exits Carter's car at Austel. *Several scenes in the episode happen near 48th St. and 6th Ave. The camera angle changes to create different views. **When Simmons instructs the henchmen, he’s at 49th St. and 6th Ave. The camera is pointing east. **When Zoe warns Reese about “Caroline” on the phone, he’s on the north side of 48th St., about 20 feet west of 6th Ave. The camera is pointing east. **When Simmons returns to work, he’s near the Cort Theatre at 138 W 48th St. by 6th Ave. The camera is pointing west. If Simmons took one more step, he would have walked into Reese. *At the end of the episode, Reese stares into the same security camera at the southwest corner of 49th and 6th Ave. as in . =Season 2= 2x01 - The Contingency * The first time Finch tests the machine outdoors, he's at Delancey and Essex Streets in the Lower East Side. An overhead shot of the Bank of America Tower and MetLife office (about four miles away) is spliced in. This same shot appeared in Cura Te Ipsum. * Finch goes into Sugar Sweet Sunshine at 126 Rivington St., where the machine tracks him via webcam. * The Atlantic City casino appears to be Resorts World Casino in Queens, the only one of its kind in New York City. * Reese rescues Leon from Turkey's Nest Tavern at 94 Bedford Ave. in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. * Afterward, Reese and Leon walk around Seward Park Extension at 64 Essex and 65 Norfolk Sts. (coincidentally by the bakery). The area was the site of a real-life shooting one week before filming . * The parking garage is at 105 Essex St. 2x02 - Bad Code * The scenes set in Bishop, Texas were filmed in Congers, NY. The production used the local library and filmed the bar fight at the Last Chance Saloon. * According to observers, some scenes were shot at Rockland Lake State Park . * The train station where Root takes Finch is really the Bronx County Courthouse at 851 Grand Concourse, also featured in Judgment. 2x03 - Masquerade *The episode opens with a man thrown out a window of the New York City Bar Association at 42 W. 44th St. by 6th Ave. *In the beginning of the episode, Sofia Campos is seen shopping at Hugo Boss, 401 W 14th Street. *Reese "checks out the competition" by stealing the bodyguard's wallet at the corner of W 14th St. and 9th Ave., conveniently across from the Hugo Boss Store. *The Brazilian consulate is the Ziegler House at 2 E 63rd St in the Upper East Side where many diplomatic missions are located. The mansion is uninhabited and often used for public and private events. *Sofia dances on the table in the Crimson Club at 915 Broadway. *During another shopping spree, Sophia meets her boyfriend in front of a Diane von Furstenberg (married to Barry Diller) store at 875 Washington St. *While walking Bear, Finch has a panic attack at the intersection of E. 63rd St. and Madison Avenue, roughly 9 miles from the Library and a few hundred feet from the Ziegler House. *Reese gets hit on the head with a neon sign at The Churchill bar at 45 E 28th St. *Sofia breaks up with her boyfriend on a balcony at or around 267 Fifth Ave. by E 29th St. *In the closing scene, Finch and Reese walk Bear at Fifth Ave. and Central Park S. near the Ziegler House. 2x04 - Triggerman *"Grant", the restaurant that Finch says serves one mean rib eye is the Savore, an Italian restaurant at 200 Spring St. *George Massey's bar is the Irish Exit at 978 2nd Ave. *The car crash occurs at 54th Ave. between 44th and 46th Sts. in Queens. *After the crash, Reese follows Riley southeast on Hunters Point Ave. toward Greenpoint Ave. in Queens. In this scene, Finch says, "He's a killer, Mr. Reese" to which he replies, "So was I, Finch." *Riley lives at 50-35 38th St., near Hunters Point Ave. *Riley and Annie's "special" place is near 39th St. and Greenpoint Ave., not 460 Eckford as Finch calculated. *The train station is the Cunard Building at 25 Broadway. *Reese and Riley fight in the alley at Trinity Pl. and Exchange Alley adjacent to One Exchange Plaza. *The scene where Reese and Riley hide from the police cruiser is located at the intersection of East 56th Street and Sutton Place South. The police cruiser originated west of the intersection of East 57th Street and Sutton Place South. This region of the city is not to far from the piers of the 59th Street Bridge (Ed Koch Bridge). *The scene where Reese and Riley confronts George Massey (Kevin Conway) was filmed at 48th Avenue between Vernon Boulevard and 11th Street. 2x05 - Bury the Lede *The interior and exterior of the hotel where Maxine blackmails the politician is The Iroquois at 49 W. 44th St. by 6th Ave. *Reese spies on her across the street, likely at the NYC Bar Association at 42 W. 44th St. *Zambrano's dock appears to be in the Columbia Street Waterfront District in Brooklyn. *Maxine and Griffin's campaign manager chat outside her office at the Woolen Building, 225 Park Ave. S. by E. 18th St. *Fusco, Carter, and Reese discuss strategy in what appears to be the Brooklyn Botanical Garden. *Reese goes on a date with Maxine at Craft at 43 E. 19th St. near Park Ave. S., one block away from Maxine's office and a few minutes walk away from Reese's loft. *The carousel is at Forest Park in Queens. *After Zambrano dies, Reese treats Maxine to a drink at Cornerstone Tavern at 961 2nd Ave. near E. 51st St. The exterior establishing shot is of another bar, the Pig N Whistle, around the corner. *Zoe meets Maxine and Reese for a drink at The Stag's Head at 252 E. 51st St. *Reese and Maxine part ways on the northeast corner of 43rd St. and 6th Ave. Category:Locations Category:Real-life locations Category:Production Category:Lists 2x06 - The High Road *The New York City street scenes occur within walking distance of one another. **Reese "proposes" to Zoe at the Tudor City Place Overpass at E. 42nd St. and Tudor City Pl. The view includes the Chrysler and Bank of America buildings. It is also close to the building which serves as the exterior of the IFT at 101 Park Avenue at E. 40th Street. In addition, the United Nations complex is in very close proximity to this location at E.42nd St. and First Avenue. **The POI reluctantly meets his old heist partners at Peter Dillion's pub at 130 E. 40th St. by Lexington Ave. **The heist occurs near E. 46th St. and Lexington Ave. Before Reese jumps over the balcony, the UN is in view. As he scales the building, the Chrysler building is in the background. *Far Rockaway is actually Floral Park. **The Wyler house is at 64 Hudson Road, right across from the "Campbell" residence, the property that Finch procured for Reese and Zoe, at 67 Hudson Road. The address on the postcard Wyler received (2828 Peach Blossom St.) is fictional but blends into the naming pattern of many streets in Floral Park. **Reese buys lemonade from little girls in a park at the corner of Tulip and Plainfield Aves. A giant flag pole is behind him. **Graham and Connie walk down Tulip Avenue when one of Graham's old gang members bumps into him near Tulip Sweet Shoppe. **Graham's daughter Izzy plays soccer at the Recreation Center of Floral Park. A sign above the entrance tells the location. 2x07 - Critical *Dr. Enright works at Sound Shore Medical Center in New Rochelle CBS TV show being filmed at Sound Shore Medical Center. *Fusco finds a dead body at the East River Ferry Parking Lot in Long Island City. *The park scenes were shot on the southern and western edges of Bryant Park. *When Reese takes down the sniper, he enters the Bryant Park Hotel at 40 W. 40th St. The interior is likely a composite from a nearby office; it also overlooks the park. *Reese meets Alistair Wesley for a drink at Windfall at 23 W. 39th St. *Finch and Reese drop Leon off at Fraunces Tavern Museum at 54 Pearl St. *Alistair catches a getaway cab at Fifth Ave. and 40th St., just around the corner from Bryant Park. *The diner where Reese and Carter meet is a composite. The exterior/establishing shot is Kellogg's Diner at 514 Metropolitan Ave., Brooklyn, but the interior is different. 2x08 - Til Death *The exterior of the Drakes' publishing house is at 850 3rd Ave. between E. 51nd and 52nd Sts. *As Reese sneaks into their building, Finch drives on Washington Square N. (where he would have passed Grace's apartment) and turns on University Pl. *The Drakes live at 160 E. 83rd St., valued at $5 million. *The outdoor book signing is near Pastis in the Meat Packing District. Sofia shopped extensively in this neighborhood in "Masquerade." *The final stop on Grace's birthday scavenger hunt is The Guggenheim Museum at 1071 Fifth Ave. Grace's favorite painting, Giorgio de Chirico's The Red Tower, painted in 1913 and considered to fall into the genre of metaphysical art, is part of the Peggy Guggenheim Foundation, and is on display at the Guggenheim Gallery in Venice. 2x09 - C.O.D. *Fermin pawns the laptop at the Hi-Tech Electronic Service Center on 47 Canal St. by Orchard. in Chinatown. *He meets a fellow baseball player outside Marcus Samuelsson's hot spot, Red Rooster Harlem, at 310 Lenox Ave. by E. 125th St. *Fermin drops off the Estonian mobster at 45th Ave. (west of Vernon Blvd.) in Long Island City, near the Queensboro Bridge. *After the ambush, Reese and Fermin actually retreat to the Manhattan side of the underpass of Macombs Dam Bridge, near Harlem River Drive. It is not the Queensboro Bridge as identified on the previous video still. Yankee Stadium is in the background. *When Fusco calls Reese for help, Reese is beating up a henchman across the street from Junoon, on W. 24th St. between 6th and 7th Aves. 2x10 - Shadow Box *Reese, Abby, Finch, and Shayn do an even exchange of "hostages" in the parking lot at Manhattan Ave. and Ash St. in Greenpoint, Brooklyn. The talented Mr. Finch *Donnelly and Carter discuss strategy at the corner of 35th and Van Dam Sts, Queens. *The bank's exterior (front and back entrances) and lobby is really the NYC Bar Association at 42 W. 44th St. by 6th Ave. The building made brief appearances in "Masquerade" and possibly "Bury the Lede." It's several miles away from Wall St., and a subway doesn't run directly under it. 2x11 - 2πR *Finch becomes a substitute teacher at Aviation High School (not a science school in Brooklyn, as stated) at 45-30 36th St., Long Island City, Queens. *The "homeless" man receives drug money by Vernon Blvd. and Jackson Ave. in Long Island City. *According to Kevin Chapman's Twitter account, the subway "station" may have been shot at the Transit Museum. Old pictures of the B/Q platform at Atlantic Ave. show blue (not red, as in the series) columns. Also, real subway signs tend to display information horizontally, not vertically. 2x12 - Prisoner's Dilemma *The exterior of Reese's fake office is at 41 Madison Ave. (a couple miles north from the Wall St. area), just outside Madison Square Park. Countless scenes from "Judgement," "Legacy," and "No Good Deed" were filmed at the park. *Hersh is arrested outside the Flatiron Building near the park. Finch met Henry Peck here in "No Good Deed." If anyone died as a result of discharging a gun in public, he would have been charged with Murder in the Second degree (Depraved Indifference to Human Life). * The outdoor prison yard scenes were shot at Nassau County Correctional Center. On the POI set at Nassau County Correctional Center *Karolina Kurkova bashes Fusco with her purse at the park. Later on, they hide from the Armenians at E. 26th St. and Madison Ave., across the street from Reese's fake office. She kisses Fusco in the park as well. *After his release, Reese meets Carter at Gantry Plaza State Park in Long Island City, Queens. The gantry's in particular, is specifically known as a float-bridge. Its purpose was to move train cars between shore and water across the metropolitan area *The Machine desperately calls Finch at 330 Fifth St., Park Slope, Brooklyn. There's only one payphone on that block. *Donnelly crashes his car at Kent Ave. and S. Fifth St. by the Williamsburg Bridge. 2x13 - Dead Reckoning *Finch, Carter, and Fusco meet at Brooklyn Bridge Park- Empire Fulton Ferry. *Stanton, Snow, and Reese eat at Peter's Grill Diner at 39-14 Queens Blvd. in Sunnyside. It's a couple blocks away from the high school in 2πR. *Reese and Snow break into the DOD facility at 780 Third Ave. between E. 48th and 49th Sts. (The fictional address, 780 Mercer, is far away in Soho.) Scenes from "Til Death" and "Triggerman," among others, were filmed nearby. *Finch hides in Times Square by W. 45th St. when hacking into the DOD. *Stanton's car explodes around 150 E. 49th St. 2x14 - One Percent *Logan plays basketball at P.S. 142 by Attorney St.Shooting Hoops with Person of Interest on Attorney Street in the Lower East Side. *The auction occurs in the Salon Simón Bolivar room, Americas Society, 680 Park Ave. *Logan picks up his suit from King Garment Care at 220 6th Ave. The company logo is visible on some of the plastic clothing covers. *Friendczar's office is in the Frank Gehry–designed IAC building at 555 W. 18th St. IAC (or InterActiveCorp) is an E-Commerce & New Media company founded by Barry Diller. (married to Diane von Furstenberg). He started such companies as USA network & The Home Shopping Network. The tower is home to Newsweek/The Daily Beast, Vimeo, and other Internet brands. *The car chase occurs at North Ave. between Pelham Rd. and Main St. in New Rochelle 'Person of Interest' filmed in New Rochelle Wednesday (not Coney Island as the characters stated). *Logan's apartment is the Hotel on Rivington penthouse, 107 Rivington St. *The St. Petersburg pierogi bar is Viktor and Spoils, the taqueria and tequila bar in the Hotel on Rivington. *Emily's St. Petersburg hotel room is really the Mexican room, adjacent to the auction at the Americas Society. *The St. Petersburg bridge is the Glen Island Bridge over New Rochelle Harbor. Please note, the real St. Petersberg was built in a marshy area; essentialy a group of islands connected by bridges (Compare to Stockholm, Amsterdam, Venice, New York City). 2x15 - Booked Solid *The Coronet Hotel (exterior and interior) is really the InterContinental NY Barclay at 111 E. 48th St. between Lexington and Park Aves. *Hersh steals a police car across the street from St. Bartholomew's Church at 109 E. 50th St., which stands in as NYPD 31st Precinct. He's only two blocks away from "The Coronet Hotel". 2x16 - Relevance *Berlin is actually Roosevelt Island. **Scenes were filmed at Good Shepherd Plaza and at the Motorgate Parking Garage. **Shaw jury-rigs the explosive near 568 Main St. She walks across the street, near the northern wall of 580 Main St. before operating the remote denotator. *When Shaw spots Reese, she walks west to 33rd St. and Queens Blvd. in Sunnyside, Queens (a couple blocks from scenes in "2πR" and "Dead Reckoning"). *The location of the gala is a composite: **The exterior/establishing shot is the main New York Public Library at 5th Ave. and 42nd St. **The interior is the Surrogate's Court at 31 Chambers St., where Nicole Kidman worked in Batman Forever, Keanu Reeves lawyered in Devil's Advocate, and Gary Oldman met his fate in Romeo is Bleeding New York Songlines: Chamber Street. **After shooting Wilson, Shaw walks out the building at 120 Park Avenue. Grand Central Terminal is in the background. This is also where Finch parked his car when he went looking for Sarah Jennings in . *Shaw is revived at Calvary Cemetery, where "Ghosts" and "Foe" were also shot. She, Finch, and Reese are a couple rows away from Johnston Mausoleum, which also appeared in The Godfather. 2x17 - Proteus *Reese, Finch, and Bear catch a movie at Cinema Village, a historic theater in Greenwich Village at 22 E. 12th St. *The fictitious Owen Island is in the same region as Shelter Island, on the eastern edge of Long Island. However, scenes were shot much closer to NYC: the Point Lookout Government Offices Building at 320 Lido Ave. 'Person of Interest' filming in Point Lookout, NY this week 2x18 - All In *The Atlantic City casino was filmed at Astoria World Manor, a banquet hall at Astoria Blvd. and Crescent St. in Queens. Photos of ‘Person of Interest’ filming on location in Queens Gossip Girl, Ugly Betty, and The Sopranos also filmed here. *Leon's hotel ambush and the scenes with Simmons, Quinn, and Szymanski were filled around W. 45th St. and Fifth Ave. 2x19 - Trojan Horse *The exterior of Rylatech (where Monica Jacobs works) is really the Colgate-Palmolive building at 300 Park Ave. by E. 50th St. Rilatech building is actually Colgate-Palmolive building! *Monica secretly meets Ross Haskell by the Gapstow Bridge in Central Park (near 5th Ave. and E. 59th St.) to present incriminating evidence on Justin Lee. *Reese and Monica dodge bullets by Fairway Market at 2328 12th Ave. in Harlem. *In the closing scene, Reese and Finch pass Greer by St. Bart's Church, one block north of "Rylatech." References Category:Locations Category:Real-life locations Category:Production Category:Lists